Taking Action
by mswriter07
Summary: With a nudge from Dave, Aaron and Spencer finally erase all lines between them. A.N. Strong sexual content. Don't like don't read.


Aaron Hotchner, thought he was a man of confidence and action, until one day when Dave Rossi came into his office and closed the door and blinds. Aaron waited for Dave to start - the least likely way to implicate himself. Dave leaned against the bookcase and looked Aaron over. "When are you going to take off your blinders and pull the stick out of your ass so that you can be happy?"

Dave was being blunt and to the point today. "I don't know what you're talking about Dave." Aaron replied looking confused.

"I'll help you remember." Dave went to the door and looked out over the bullpen. He noticed Reid at his desk with a stack of files stacked above his head. He hollered, "Hey Reid, you're needed in Hotch's office."

Spencer startled and grabbed a stack of files he was working on at the moment and scurried to Hotch's office. He looked between a smug Dave and a confused Hotch and asked, "What's going on?"

Rossi grinned and said, "Call him Aaron and you won't be working on those files." He crossed the room and said, "Neither of you are to leave this office without discussing matters and relieving some of the tension." Then Rossi was gone.

"What's this about Hotch?" Spencer asked as he put the files on an empty shelf.

Hotch rubbed his forehead and said, "Dave thinks that we have things to discuss and act upon."

Spencer looked at Aaron quizzically and asked, "Like what?"

Aaron looked at Spencer and said, "Our feelings." He saw Spencer's jaw drop and he kept going, "I know we're fine in the working relationship aspect but I think we've caught the attention of the team with possible other motives."

"I'm not sure I'm following." Reid said as he looked at Hotch.

Aaron moved around his desk and approached Spencer carefully. He didn't want to scare the younger man but he wanted to make sure the point was received. Aaron was glad that Spencer had sat his files down as he didn't want them to have to clean up too many messes today. He wrapped one arm loosely around Spencer's waist and his other hand rested on the back of his neck under his thick wavy hair. He kept everything loose and easy to back out of if Spencer didn't want to continue.

Seeing that they were the same height surprised Aaron but he thought it was easier to look at his soon to be lover's full lips and imagined those lips setting off orgasm after orgasm. He felt soft lips against his and that jostled him back to the present and his office. "I'm sorry, sir. You seemed to have zoned out for a moment and seeing our current positions, I figured this was what you're getting at…."

Aaron quirked his mouth in a small smile and said, "Nothing to be sorry for Spencer. You're okay with all of this?"

"Yes sir, sorry, Aaron. I've wanted to do that for a while now. I just didn't know how to go about it with everything you were going through."

"It's okay. If Dave didn't have us figuratively locked in my office, we would've gotten around to this I think?"

"Probably would have if we were drunk. Any other time we would've stopped ourselves except for now as Rossi is probably standing guard outside." Spencer said as he ran his hands over Aaron's shirt and pushed at the suit jacket. Aaron pulled it off while Spencer got Aaron's tie undone with ease.

"I didn't need that picture in my head Spencer." Aaron laughed as the two worked their clothes off and tossed them on the floor. Aaron walked over to a locked file cupboard and pulled out two pillows and a throw blanket. He tucked the blanket into the couch cushions and laid the two pillows out.

"You sleep in your office?" Spencer asked surprised at seeing the blanket and pillows.

"Sometimes if I have a lot of paperwork to get done."

Spencer feeling bolder wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders and said as he dropped kisses along his jaw, "Now that we're crossing this very big line in the sand, how about I start helping you with your reports so you can go home and be with Jack…."

"And with you." Aaron said as he caught Spencer's mouth in a deep kiss, sliding his tongue along Spencer's.

The two made out, moaning as they moved their kisses to taste what exposed skin they could reach while standing up. The two felt their erections thrusting against the other and Spencer pulled away to catch his breath and asked, "Do you have anything slippery to use as lubricant?"

"Lotion?" Aaron knew it wasn't the best but it was all he had in his office.

"It'll have to do. We'll get proper supplies just in case though to keep in your bottom drawer."

"I don't think…" Aaron started but Spencer cut him off and said, "If we're in a relationship this is where we are most of the time when not on cases. I'm just trying to be prepared. Today was impromptu thanks to Rossi."

"How should we do this?" Aaron asked as he went to his desk and picked the bottle of lotion.

Spencer looked around and said, "Well the couch seems the most sensible…"

"I know that. I'm talking about the mechanics."

Spencer bit his lip to keep his chuckle to himself and he said, "Well I'll bottom this time."

"What will be the easiest way for this situation?" Aaron didn't think his point was getting across to Spencer but he saw Spencer biting his already swollen lips and he growled before stalking back over to Spencer and pushing the bottle in his hand. "Show me."

"Without a bed that'll be hard to do so why don't I take up the position of being on my hands and knees on the couch and you stretch me like that before you fuck me through the couch and onto the floor."

Aaron gaped at him and pushed him back towards the couch. Spencer sat on his knees and tucked his hair behind his ears again before he rested his arms on the arm of the couch. The look he gave Aaron over his shoulder had Aaron on the couch with lotion coating his hand and ready to get started in no time flat. He worked Spencer into a moaning mess as he stretched him open. He didn't know he was moaning loudly until he went to push himself inside Spencer's tight, slick hole. He bit his lip and paused halfway as the two caught their breath.

"More." Spencer said.

Aaron obliged and started to thrust. He wrapped an arm around Spencer's chest as he wanted them as close as they could get and his free hand he twined his fingers through Spencer's hair. Aaron worked his mouth along the back of Spencer's neck and shoulders and he tugged on his hair in a counter rhythm to his thrusts. "Like this?"

That was all Spencer needed as he babbled, "Yes...oh...fuck yes!" His hands moved to grip Aaron's hips and that changed the angle just so and both panted and growled as their bodies were climbing higher in pleasure.

Aaron murmured as he kissed along Spencer's ear, "Hands back on the arm of the couch."

Spencer gripped the arm and Aaron tightened the grip he had on Spencer's hair and his other hand grabbed Spencer's hip and Aaron proceeded to fuck Spencer through the couch. "Oh fuck Aaron...right there...ooohhhh...all of you...yes!" Spencer yelled as Aaron pounded Spencer's prostate.

Aaron could only moan and make garbled noises in the back of his throat as he saw Spencer bow his back and clench around his dick even tighter than he already was and he writhed as his orgasm shook through his body. He came all over the pillows without either of them touching his erection and as Spencer's muscles spasmed Aaron could hold on and buried himself inside Spencer as he filled Spencer with his seed.

The two collapsed on the couch and Aaron pulled himself gently out of Spencer and watched as Spencer shivered and his hole quivered in sensitivity. Aaron turned Spencer's head and gave him a deep kiss and said, "Lube will be mandatory everywhere we are."

Spencer returned the kiss and said, "Yes sir." He rested his head against Aaron's shoulder and Aaron kept his arms wrapped around his lover as they settled down and enjoyed the closeness of the other.

"No sirs when we've just fucked." Aaron chided.

Spencer just giggled and snuggled closer to Aaron.


End file.
